Logan's Dilemma
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: Logan dan Jo saling mencintai. tetapi, di sisi lain, mereka masih memikirkan kekasih mereka masing-masing. bagaimana mereka menghadapi perasaan mereka? enjoy this story :D


_oke, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mending ceritanya dibikin oneshoot._

_kalo dibikin beberapa chapter malah nanti idenya abis sendiri._

_hehehe. cerita yg kemaren dikembangin lagi jadi lebih panjang :D_

_enjoy aja deh ya :D_

* * *

><p>Logan's Dilemma<p>

Disclaimer: Nickelodeon

Pairing: Logan Mitchell – Jo Taylor

Logan hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang tidak terlalu besar, tidak juga terlalu kecil. Malam ini, dia hanya bisa membaca buku-buku kedokterannya yang sudah berkali-kali khatam tapi tetap saja tidak bosan dibacanya. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di sudut kamar. Pukul 3 dinihari dan dia belum juga bisa menutup matanya dengan total.

Dia melihat ketiga temannya sudah tertidur pulas. Carlos sambil memeluk boneka zebra-nya yang senada dengan piyamanya. James sudah ngorok keras tidak peduli dengan Logan yang terganggu dengan suaranya. Kendall tertidur dengan sangat 'pecicilan' bagaikan pemain hockey yang meliuk-liuk di arena ice skating.

Logan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menutup bukunya. Mencoba untuk masuk ke alam mimpinya yang semakin sulit dijangkaunya. Padahal, besok pagi dia harus sudah berada di Rocque Records untuk sesi rekaman lagu terbarunya untuk album kedua. Tapi, organnya menolak untuk beristirahat.

Dengan segala perhitungan, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling Palmwoods. Bisa saja dia besok pagi ditemukan di lobi atau kolam renang Palmwoods sedang tertidur pulas. Dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membuat dirinya lelah sehingga dia bisa mengantuk.

Dia menuruni _swirly slide_ dengan sangat berhati-hati, takut ketiga temannya dan Mama Knight bangun mendengar berisik di _swirly slide_ kesayangan Carlos. Dengan hanya berpiyama hitam polkadot dan topi tidur yang senada dengan bajunya.

.

.

.

Kini Logan sudah berada di lorong Palmwoods yang gelap dan sepi. Untung otaknya tetap bekerja sehingga dia membawa senter agar dia tidak menabrak tembok atau sesuatu di lorong nanti.

Pasti lift tidak bekerja sehingga, dia memutuskan untuk melewati tangga darurat. Terasa sangat jauh dan besar, tidak seperti biasanya yang serba praktis. Dia khawatir, Mr. Bitters sedang mengigau dan menemukan Logan sedang berjalan-jalan di Palmwoods di pagi buta seperti ini.

Dia sampai di lobi Palmwoods yang ternyata tetap terang. Pastilah tetap terang karena beberapa penghuni Palmwoods adalah seorang public figure yang sering pulang pagi karena selesai syuting. Sama halnya dengan...

Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dengan rambut blonde, memakai sebuah jaket yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran dan tebal. Tingginya hampir menyamai Logan dan matanya yang cokelat terlihat mengantuk dan lelah. Logan hanya bisa berhenti di depan meja receptionist dan melihat gadis itu memasuki lobi Palmwoods.

Jo Taylor. Kekasih Kendall yang merupakan sahabatnya. Dia teringat saat Jo pertama kali datang ke Palmwoods. Dia dan ketiga sahabatnya berebut untuk mendapatkan posisi yang tepat di hatinya. Dia ingat perjuangannya bernyanyi dari bawah balkonnya berusaha menarik simpatinya. Dia ingat saat ingin berkenalan dengannya, dia malah terkena ciuman mautnya Camille. Dia ingat itu semua dan kini dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di dirinya.

Sudah seminggu memang setiap Logan melihat Jo jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang dan mendadak dia tidak bisa berbicara lancar seperti biasanya. Ditambah lagi jika Jo berbicara dengannya dan melihat Jo tersenyum walaupun bukan tersenyum untuknya. Dia tahu, dia sangat jarang mengobrol dengan Jo, apalagi harus ngobrol berdua. Rasa itu masih mengganjal dan masih menyisakan bekas yang cukup dalam di hatinya.

"Jo?" mulutnya tidak mau diajak kompromi. Dia mengeluarkan kata tersebut dan sontak gadis yang baru saja masuk lobi itu berhenti di hadapannya persis. Tersenyum walaupun matanya sayu karena mengantuk.

"Logan? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jo. Logan menggeleng dan tersenyum sekaligus nyengir.

"Erm-yeah. Aku-er-insomnia. Er-aku tidak bisa tidur. Er-kau baru pulang?" tanya Logan dengan sangat gugup. Jo hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya. Aku baru selesai syuting. Kau tahu, New Town High sedang kejar tayang untuk menyelesaikan Season 1 dan bersiap-siap di Season 2. Kau kenapa belum tidur? Hanya insomnia?" tanya Jo. Semburat merah di kedua pipi Logan terlukis sempurna. Hanya saja lampu lobi yang tidak semua dinyalakan membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas sehingga Jo tidak melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Er-yeah. Tugas dari Mrs. Collins membuatku gila. Er-mungkin terlalu sering berpikir." Jawab Logan sekenanya. Jo tertawa. Deg. Logan serasa mati berdiri mendengar tawa khas Jo yang membuat wajahnya kini bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Kau jadi orang selalu ingin perfect. Ingat, karier mu juga penting." Kata Jo sambil menggandeng tangan Logan.

DEG!

Tangannya yang dingin itu kini dirasakan pula oleh Jo. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol kegugupannya. Gadis ini. Gadis yang mampu membuat Logan gugup walaupun Logan orangnya gugupan. Tapi belum pernah dia merasa segugup ini.

"Er-ngomong-ngomong, aku ke kamar dulu. Aku lelah. Bye, Logan. Piyama, topi, dan sandal yang lucu." kata Jo sambil tersenyum. Mata Logan melebar. Dia lupa! Dia masih memakai piyama! Mukanya langsung semerah darah segar.

.

.

.

Jo sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia masih mengingat penampilan Logan barusan. Dia tersenyum geli walaupun dia sangat nervous harus berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki yang paling pintar yang pernah ditemuinya. Laki-laki yang berhasil membuat hatinya jungkir balik. Berhasil membuat pipinya berwarna merah.

Logan. Laki-laki yang harus membuatnya kecewa karena pada saat yang bersamaan, dia ingat Camille. Sahabatnya yang sekaligus kekasih Logan walaupun menurutnya, Logan seperti terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan Camille. Memang tidak ada pasalnya Camille memaksa Logan untuk mau bersamanya. Tapi, Logan sendiri yang menunjukkan rasa risihnya jika harus berhadapan dengan Camille yang sedang berlatih audisi.

Jo bingung. Tidak seharusnya remaja berpikiran yang aneh-aneh seperti ini di tengah karier-nya yang banyak menyita waktu dan tidak sempat berpikir tentang hal tersebut. Jo hanya menahan dadanya yang sedikit sesak dan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sampai akhirnya dia naik ke tangga darurat.

.

.

.

"Kau tadi malam kemana?" suara Kendall terdengar seperti petir yang menggelegar di siang bolong. Susu yang sedang Logan tuang ke sereal nya tumpah begitu saja ke celana James dan membuat cowok tampan itu marah.

"W-w-what? Aku-aku-aku tidak kemana-mana." jawab Logan gugup. Kendall memperhatikan gerak-gerik Logan dengan curiga. James masih marah-marah karena susu Logan tumpah ke celananya.

"Tidak usah bohong. Aku mendengar ada orang yang membuka pintu kamar dan turun dari _swirly slide_." nada bicara Kendall seperti mengintimidasi Logan. Cowok matematika itu semakin gugup dengan tatapan tajam Kendall. Logan hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Dia tidak mau berkata kalau tadi malam dia bertemu dengan Jo walaupun itu bukan suatu kesengajaan.

"Maumu apa, sih? Celanaku kotor seperti ini, tahu! Aku harus mandi lagi!" James melanjutkan marahnya.

"Yasudah sana mandi!" Logan jadi emosi. Kendall bingung dengan Logan. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba membentak James begini. Padahal jelas-jelas dia yang salah karena dia menumpahkan susu serealnya ke celana James.

"Kalau kau punya masalah cerita saja kepadaku." kata Kendall berusaha mencairkan suasana. Logan menggeleng lalu buru-buru melahap cerealnya yang tidak memakai susu dan langsung keluar dari apartemennya. Kendall menatap punggung Logan dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan Logan?

.

.

.

Logan duduk di sebuah bangku kecil di kantor Gustavo Rocque. Dia asik melihat Kendall sahabatnya berdebat dengan produsernya, Gustavo. Dia sibuk memainkan telepon genggamnya sambil menggrutu. Lagi-lagi, Kendall harus berdebat dengan Gustavo. Apapun mereka debatkan. Dari notasinya terlalu tinggi, liriknya kurang pas, atau judul lagunya aneh. Hal sesepele itu mampu membuat Gustavo naik pitam dan terpaksa latihan hari itu selesai. Yah, kadang-kadang itu sering terjadi.

Logan juga kesal karena Kendall orang yang sangat keras kepala. Terkadang, Logan sangat ingin menjadi orang seperti Kendall. Yang keras kepala, yang suka ingin menang sendiri, dan kuat. Ditambah lagi, tidak gugup di hadapan Jo. Tapi kenyataannya, dia hanya seorang anak laki-laki 17 tahun yang sangat takut dengan apapun, selalu mengalah karena dia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya, dan dia selalu gugup dan panik di setiap kesempatan apapun. Itulah yang membuat orang lain selalu mendahuluinya.

Setiap melihat wajah Kendall, Logan juga sekaligus mengingat wajah Jo. Senyumnya, tawanya, dan suaranya selalu terngiang di kepala Logan. Dia selalu tidak bisa menghilangkan itu. Dia merasa sangat bodoh karena dia harus menyukai seorang gadis yang sudah menjadi milik sahabatnya.

"_I think, my life is too long and useless. I wanna end it all. Immediately." _Logan menulisnya di akun twitter-nya. Tidak sadar apa yang ditulisnya akan membawa bencana yang sangat besar untuknya, fansnya, dan persahabatannya. Dia menutupi wajahnya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat. Sangat berat.

"Logan, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tiba-tiba suara Kelly, asisten Gustavo, menyadarkannya dari dunia fantasinya yang tak kunjung usai. Logan langsung membuka matanya yang sedikit merah dan melihat wanita berkulit hitam itu memasang wajah aneh di hadapannya.

"Oh! Iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kapan akan latihan?" Logan berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi dan pelajarilah lagunya. Kau sama sekali belum menguasainya! Jarang sekali kau menjadi lemot seperti itu!" kata Kelly. Logan terperanjat. Belum pernah dia dikatai lemot atau sebangsanya oleh orang lain. Kelly benar. Logan sama sekali belum menguasai lagu barunya tersebut. Dia berkali-kali menyanyikannya tapi yang terdengar hanyalah nada sumbang tak bermakna yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku hanya kurang enak badan." jawab Logan singkat. Kelly menaikkan alisnya dan memandang wajah Logan lekat-lekat. Logan memasang tampang yang terlihat kurang sehat hanya untuk meyakinkan Kelly kalau dia memang sedang kurang sehat.

.

.

.

Jo duduk di pinggir taman. Banyak kamera mengelilinginya saat itu. Dia sedang bergandengan dengan seorang laki-laki. Bukan. Bukan Kendall. Tapi seorang aktor yang digandrungi banyak wanita. Jo berakting layaknya bahwa dia adalah pacarnya sendiri.

Ya, Jo adalah seorang aktris yang hebat. Hebat karena dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya. Hebat karena dia bisa bersembunyi dari realita yang menyiksanya. Hebat karena dia merasa sedih walaupun wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira. Begitulah Jo. Merasa selalu bahagia di setiap kesempatan tetapi sebenarnya dia tersiksa.

Tersiksa karena dia tidak bisa jujur. Tersiksa karena dia harus berpura-pura. Tersiksa karena dia tidak bisa bebas mengekspresikan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Tersiksa karena keadaan. Keadaan yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Okay! Break 15 menit lalu kembali ke set!" teriak sang Sutradara. Jo langsung menuju sebuah ruangan yang mungkin ruang ganti atau istirahat. Dia langsung duduk dan mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ada banyak pesan dari Kendall dan beberapa misscall. Rupanya Kendall berusaha menghubunginya. Tetapi, Jo berharap Kendall mengerti kalau dia sedang sangat sibuk.

Jo langsung membuka twitter. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Membaca tweets teman-temannya, membalas mention dari fans-fans nya, dan berkeluh kesah pada situs jejaring sosial tersebut. Jo tanpa sengaja membaca tweets dari Logan yang baru saja dikirim Logan.

Jo hanya bisa memandangnya dengan heran. Berjuta pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Apakah Logan sedang punya masalah? Masalah apa? Apakah dia ingin keluar dari Big Time Rush? Apakah dia sedang berseteru dengan Gustavo? Apakah dia sedang berdebat dengan Kendall? Apakah dia sedang berebut makanan dengan Carlos? Apakah dia sedang putus asa karena tidak bisa menjalani _advise_ James untuk mencari cewek?

Pertanyaan tidak masuk akal terus saja membanjiri otak Jo sampai akhirnya, dia hanya membalas, _"LogMitchell hope you have a good time on studio with Kendall and others. Special hugs for you {}" _

Jo bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Dia hanya menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya. Membiarkan Logan memasuki setiap ruangan di otaknya. Membiarkan Logan menari-nari di pikirannya. Tak terasa, dia terisak.

.

.

.

Jo duduk di balkon apartemennya. Dia baru saja pulang dari syutingnya yang kebetulan tidak terlalu larut selesainya. Dia melihat beberapa anak sedang berenang di kolam renang yang tepat berada di bawah balkon apartemennya. Dia juga bisa melihat Carlos dan James yang sedang bermain di tepi kolam bersama beberapa gadis. Dia juga bisa melihat Logan bersama Camille sedang bercanda layaknya sepasang kekasih. Dia juga bisa melihat Kendall yang sedang sendirian di pinggir kolam sedang meminum lemonade nya.

Tatapan matanya tertuju pada Logan dan Camille. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat mesra dan nyaris membuatnya melemparkan bangkunya kepada Camille. Saat melihatnya, entah mengapa wajah Jo langsung merah padam dan serasa seluruh darahnya berdesir dengan sangat cepat.

Jo mengamati gerak-gerik setiap senti tubuh Logan dan Camille yang semakin erat dan semakin lekat saja. Jo hanya bisa membuang muka ketika Camille atau Logan melihat ke arahnya walaupun Jo tahu itu hanya ketidak sengajaan.

Dia benci melihat Camille berada di samping Logan dan asik mengacak-acak rambut Logan. Dia benci melihat Camille berkali-kali mencium bibir Logan. Dia benci melihat Camille berkali-kali meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Logan. Dia benci gadis itu. Dia sangat membencinya karena dia juga membenci dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa aku harus berada di sini dan melihat mereka berdua seperti itu? Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa?' batin Jo sambil menahan amarahnya. Dia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Tetapi, yang ada hanyalah sekelebat memori-memori yang ingin membuatnya berteriak. Bayangan Camille dan Logan selalu menghantuinya. Dia selalu ingin menampar mukanya sendiri karena sudah melakukan hal sebodoh ini. Jo hanya bisa memandang nanar ke arah Camille dan Logan. Tatapan yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Tatapan yang sangat emosional.

.

.

.

Logan duduk di tepi kolam bersama Camille. Asik bercanda layaknya sepasang kekasih. Berkali-kali Logan dimanjakan oleh Camille. Tetapi, Logan juga melihat sepasang mata cokelat sedang mengamatinya dari jauh dengan tatapan nanar. Logan hanya bisa membalas ciuman atau pelukan Camille dengan sekedarnya saja.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan si mata cokelat itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Tetapi, setiap detik yang dia habiskan bersama Camille di tempat itu membuat dia semakin merasa bersalah.

Dia lalu melirik ke bangku sebelahnya. Seorang cowok pirang bermata hijau sedang meminum lemonade-nya sendirian. Kendall sendirian. Logan menaikkan alisnya dan iseng memanggilnya.

"Hei!" panggil Logan. Kendall yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kau sendirian saja, huh?" tanya Logan.

"Yeah. Jo sedang tidak mau diganggu, maka dari itu aku sendirian di sini. Kangen padahal." jawab Kendall. Mata Logan langsung terbuka lebar. Sebuah kata yang sederhana tetapi cukup membuat Logan kaku adalah, Kendall kangen kepada Jo.

Logan tahu bahwa Kendall sangat mencintai Jo. Logan tahu bahwa Kendall juga sangat menginginkan Jo. Menurut orang-orang, Kendall dan Jo adalah pasangan paling sempurna yang pernah dimiliki Palmwoods. Kendall dan Jo adalah gambaran dari hubungan sempurna. Romeo dan Juliet. Mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Mereka saling merasakan satu sama lain.

"Jo juga sedang mengamatimu!" sambung Camille sambil melirik ke balkon apartemen Jo. Kendall langsung melihat arah mata Camille dan melihat Jo sedang duduk di balkon apartemennya dengan wajah nanar dan nyaris menangis.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggunya." jawab Kendall sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tengah malam. Logan belum juga bisa menutup matanya. Dia kembali berwisata tengah malam di kolam renang Palmwoods. Kali ini dia membawa salah satu novel favoritnya sepanjang masa: _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Dia berniat untuk menghabiskan sisa malam di kolam renang sambil membaca salah satu serial Harry Potter ini.

Logan duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir kolam sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Malam ini bulan purnama, sehingga cukup terang untuk membaca walaupun lampu remang-remang. Dia mulai membaca novelnya dari halaman tengah. Mungkin halaman yang terakhir di bacanya.

Seorang gadis seusianya duduk di bangku sebelahnya sambil mengambil posisi sama seperti Logan. Dia meletakkan tasnya dan merapatkan jaketnya sehingga tidak kedingingan. Dia melirik ke arah Logan yang mulai hanyut dalam bacaannya dan hanya mengamatinya. Dia mengamati setiap senti tubuh Logan yang hanya memakai piyama bergambar angka dan bilangan-bilangan matematika.

Sadar kalau dia sedang diamati oleh seseorang, Logan langsung menutup bukunya dan menatap gadis yang sedang memperhatikannya itu. Ternyata gadis itu tidak sadar jika Logan juga sedang menatap balik gadis itu. Menatap mata cokelat gadis berambut pirang pendek itu.

Logan menatap dalam-dalam mata cokelat gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Gadis yang selama ini menjadi impiannya, gadis yang selama ini menari-nari di dalam kepalanya, gadis yang selama ini tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya, gadis yang selalu membawanya kemari, ke kolam renang di tengah malam.

"Jo?" Logan memberanikan diri menyebut namanya. Gadis itu langsung memasang tampang shock dan berpura-pura tidak melakukan apapun dan nyengir. Jantung Logan serasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat wajah cantik gadis yang baru saja dipanggilnya itu nyengir. Logan merasa sangat salah karena telah memanggilnya. Tanpa disadarinya, rona merah di pipinya tercetak jelas dan membuat Logan salah tingkah sendiri.

Wajah Jo sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat Logan memanggilnya. Dia terlalu asik menatap Logan. Terlalu asik dengan fantasinya. Terlalu asik untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang tidak terlalu berarti bersama Logan. Jo hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Sepertinya aku harus menuju kamarku. Aku ingin istirahat." kata Jo. Logan menahan lengan Jo yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Perasaan aneh menjalar di sekujur tubuh Jo yang membuat Logan dapat merasakannya juga. Logan gugup, Jo apalagi. Mereka berdua hanya seperti patung dengan pose yang aneh.

"Temani aku." pinta Logan dengan suara yang mampu membuat Jo bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup dengan tidak terkontrol. Ditambah lagi tatapan mata Logan membuatnya semakin tidak karuan.

Logan lalu menggandengnya ke sebuah meja kotak di pinggir kolam. Tempat favorit Jo dan Kendall kalau sedang mengadakan makan siang romantis. Jo duduk dan Logan ikut duduk di dekat Jo. Badannya gemetar tidak karuan.

"Jadi, malam ini kau tidak tidur lagi?" tanya Jo.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan sesuatu." jawab Logan. Kata-kata tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Logan. Tanpa sensor dan lanjut saja.

"Apa?" tanya Jo. Logan gugup setengah mati mau menjawab apa. Dia tida bisa bohong kepada Jo. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Logan mati kutu.

"Aku... aku... aku sedang punya masalah. Dengan ini." jawab Logan sambil menunjuk ke dadanya. Jo mengangkat alisnya.

"Logan, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada seorang gadis menyukai seorang laki-laki, padahal gadis itu sudah memiliki pacar. Laki-lakinya juga sudah memiliki pacar. Menurutmu, itu salah atau tidak?" Jo berusaha serileks mungkin saat bertanya itu kepada Logan.

"Tentu... tentu... tentu tidak salah. Karena... karena... karena... karena perasaan itu. Perasaan itu... perasaan itu..." Logan tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Logan sangat bingung dan bersedia untuk diambil nyawanya sekarang karena dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Karena perasaan itu tidak pernah bisa disalahkan. Itu hak kita untuk menyukai siapapun. Kalau kau menyukai orang lain selain pacarmu itu wajar." jawab Logan cukup lancar. Jo mengangguk mengerti.

"Logan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Katakan saja!" Logan terlalu cepat menanggapi kata-kata Jo membuat Jo semakin salah tingkah.

"Aku... aku... aku..." Jo bingung mau bilang bagaimana. Suaranya tercekat. Dia tidak bisa lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Dia bingung mau bagaimana lagi. Jantungnya sudah berdebar sangat kencang, kepalanya pening sekali, ingin rasanya dia pingsan saat itu juga.

"Aku... aku... aku... aku menyukaimu." Jo berkata cepat sehingga Logan tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Jo katakan.

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" pinta Logan.

"HARUSKAH?" Jo tidak sabar lagi. Jo menarik tangan Logan sehingga kini wajah Logan dan wajahnya saling berhadapan sangat dekat. Bibir mereka sangat dekat, nyari menempel. Logan bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Jo yang menyegarkan hidungnya. Dia bisa menghirup aroma nafasnya yang terasa hangat di wajahnya. Logan sangat gugup karena kini wajahnya sangat dekat.

Logan sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia sudah tidak bisa menyimpannya selamanya. Tanpa sadar, bibir Logan menyentuh bibir Jo. Semakin lama, Logan semakin berani untuk mencium Jo. Awalnya, Jo belum bisa merespon ciuman Logan. Tapi, lama kelamaan, bibir Logan semakin berani. Logan menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Jo juga membalas ciuman Logan dengan lembut.

Saat itu juga, baik Logan maupun Jo merasa seperti kepalanya meledak dan tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan baik. Mereka menikmati setiap lumatan bibir mereka masing-masing. Tangan Jo tanpa sadar membelai kepala Logan. Rambut Logan yang selama ini dikaguminya ada di genggamannya. Logan juga membelai pipi Jo lama kelamaan membelai rambut pirangnya.

Perasaan mereka yang mengganjal selama ini hilang sudah. Perasaan mereka selama ini terbayar sudah. Fantasi nya selama ini hilang sudah. Segala sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaan mereka sudah hilang. Lega dan plong membuat ciuman mereka lama-lama semakin tidak menentu.

"Oh my God!" Logan langsung menarik kepalanya dan menatap wajah Jo yang tersenyum.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I'm sorry. I gotta go." Kata Logan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Jo menahan Logan.

"Ini yang kau lakukan? Setelah kau menciumku lalu kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja? Apa kau tidak mau memberi penjelasan mengapa kau menciumku atau sesuatu yang lainnya? Kenapa kau menciumku? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Jo menuntut penjelasan dari Logan.

Lidah Logan rasanya kelu. Disaat yang bersamaan pula, Logan mengingat Camille dan Kendall. Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah melakukan hal itu. Dia merasa sangat bodoh telah melakukannya. Dia merasa telah menyakiti perasaan Camille dan Kendall secara tidak langsung.

"Aku..."

"Apa?" Jo hampir menangis. Mungkin dia juga berpikiran sama seperti Logan.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena aku telah menciummu. Aku ingat tentang Kendall. Aku ingat tentang Camille. Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan mereka. Aku tidak mau merusak persahabatanku dengan Kendall. Aku tidak mau Big Time Rush hancur karena tragedi malam ini! Aku merasa bodoh telah melakukannya! Aku merasa sangat bodoh! Seharusnya tadi aku membiarkanmu pergi ke kamarmu dan tidak melakukan ini. Aku sangat bersalah. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." kata Logan. Dia juga nyaris menangis. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara bahagia dan sengsara mejadi satu. Jo menatap Logan dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku menyukaimu." jawab Jo singkat. Jo sudah bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU SEJAK AKU DATANG KE TEMPAT INI!" Jo memperjelasnya. Logan mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Menatap Jo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Begitu juga dengan Jo. Emosinya membuncah saat dia mengatakannya.

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin yang tambah dingin saja. Dada Logan kembang kempis. Dia sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara. Tapi, dia hanya menatap wajah Jo yang pucat pasi itu. Logan sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan otak encernya seperti biasa. Dia bingung mau megatakan apa.

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi pacar Kendall?" tanya Logan lirih.

"Karena aku berpikir bisa melupakanmu. Tetapi semua itu salah. Karena Kendall selalu bersamamu sehingga mau tidak mau aku juga harus berhadapan denganmu. Itulah mengapa aku tidak pernah mau berbicara langsung kepadamu. Aku hanya menunjukkan kepedulianku lewat twitter atau SMS. Apa aku pernah berbicara sangat lama kepadamu sebelumnya? KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU, MITCHELL!" Jo semakin tidak terkontrol. Logan tertegun. Baru kali ini Jo memanggilnya Mitchell seperti itu.

Lidah Logan kelu. Rasanya dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya lagi. Kakinya serasa dipaku sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Dia pusing. Dia bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia juga mencintai gadis ini. Dia juga menyukai gadis ini. Dia senang telah mencium gadis ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang dia malah _paralyzed_ seperti ini? Kenapa dia malah diam membatu seperti ini? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

'Ayolah, Logan Mitchell! Kau bisa melakukannya! Katakan sesuatu padanya kalau kau juga merasakan hal yang sama! Lupakan Camille dan Kendall sejenak!' hati nurani Logan memberi Logan dukungan agar Logan memberanikan dirinya untuk bicara.

"Aku. Juga. Menyukaimu. Taylor." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Logan. Rasa pusingnya semakin meningkat. Terlihat sedikit senyum di wajah Jo. Di sela-sela wajah bingung Jo, Logan masih bisa melihat senyum Jo walaupun bukan senyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah. Setiap aku melihatmu dengan Kendall, aku merasa ada yang mengganjal. Mungkin karena aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berkenalan denganmu dulu." Logan berusaha serileks mungkin.

"Apakah aku boleh memelukmu?" pinta Jo. Logan diam saja. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab iya atau tidak.

Tanpa dikomando, Jo langsung memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Logan bisa merasakan nafas Jo yang memburu di telinganya. Untuk saat ini, Jo terisak di pundak Logan. Dia menangis bahagia karena sudah tidak perlu ada yang disembunyikan. Logan juga membalas pelukan Jo. Dia tersenyum senang karena dia sudah berhasil menyampaikan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Logan menang sekarang. Menang.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaa! Ini jelek. endingnya masih ngegantung.<em>

_kalo ada yang kurang/salah/membingungkan, bilang aja ya. ini bikinnya tengah malem soalnya xD  
><em>

_masih bingung Logan sama Jo mau digimanain. bingung mau dibikin complete apa masih in-progress_

_tapi, ini semua buat Rusher! :D _

_R/R please :)))  
><em>


End file.
